The Beginning
by hyperlazyninja
Summary: you have to read its hard to explain but there is a lot of fighting HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CHRONICALS OF SHIRA
1. The Squad is Formed

Jet's academy class was heading over to be assigned a squad. Jet was hanging behind his classmates when….

Hinata: What's wrong Jet?

Jet: Why do we have to be in three person squads? I work better alone.

Hinata: The whole point is teamwork. You can't do everything yourself.

Jet: I don't even know anyone…

Hinata: I'm sure you'll do great. Now go line up with the others.

Jet: You're just saying that cuz your friends with my mom.(lines up with the others)

(One of his classmates starts to speak to Jet)

Kazuya: Look who it is, little nerdy Jet. Boo hoo! I'm Jet and I have no friends.

Jet: Step off, Kazuya, before I beat you to a pulp!

Kazuya: You know you've never me at anything. You're all talk, just like your master.

Jet: (springs at Kazuya but Hinata stops him)

Meanwhile back at the academy Shira's class has been held up…

Shuhei: Why do we have to wait for that freak anyway?

Hisagi: Yeah, she's just gonna slow us down even more if she's here.

Naruto: Because she's your classmate. Now sit down and wait for your sensei to come back to come back with Shira.

Tayumi: Ummm… Lord Hokage, do you want me too…

Yugao: Come on ,Shira!

Shira: NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!

Naruto: Yes, Shira. We're waiting for you.

As Naruto and Yugao continue to fight with Shira the other kids start talking.

Shuhei: Why do the let her train?

Hisagi: Yeah, seriously. She'll kill us all.

Tayumi: She's not that bad. She's just different.

Shira: Whatever, but if you stick me with some losers the village will pay. AND YES, I know Naruto come see you later!

They finally leave.

Kiba: Where are they?! We have to get this started, and Yugao's class isn't here yet!

Hinata: Be patient, Kiba. We've received word form Naruto that Yugao's class is arriving. It seems they've been held up by one of the students.

Kiba: Probably that Shira! She's a bigger trouble making that Lord Hokage the Sixth when he was becoming a genin.

Just then a loud noise heard by all…..

Shira: I DON'T WANT TOO!!!!

Yugao: AH C'MON!! I thought we've been though this already?!

Shira: I-DON'T-CARE!!!! (she continues to scream and struggle)

The other students in her class line up.

Tayumi: (lines up next to Jet at the back of the line) Hi. My names Tayumi. Aren't you excited that we're going to be in squads? I know I am!

Jet: (stares at her until she is forced to look away)……….I hate you.

Tayumi: (startled) What?! You don't even know me! How can you….

Jet: Stop talking. Go away. Now.

Tayumi: (moves to the other side of the line startled)

Shira: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Jet: Wow. Whoever that is needs to get a life. All that commotion over a squad. I didn't even hardly object. At least **I **know to respect my elders and not waste everyone's time.

Shira: (stops fighting and looks towards Jet) What did you say?

Jet: I said you need to get a life.

Shira: (shrugs) Ok, sensei, I'm ok. Let me go.

Yugao: (staring at her) Really? You expect me too believe that?

Shira: Didn't think you would….(punches her in the chest)

Yugao: (looses her grip on Shira)

Shira: Kid, you are so dead!

Shikamaru: (grabs her) What a drag…

Shira: Hey, Bum-sensei. Yeah, you wanna let me go?

Shikamaru: No, just stand by me.

Shira: (mouths to Jet) You are so lucky.

Jet: Whatever.

Kiba: Ok you brats! Listen up! You're about to be addressed by Lord Hokage!

The room quiets down.

Naruto: (whispering with Hinata, Yugao, and Kiba) Who do you think we should put Shira with? I need you three teachers to help me decide, since you know the kids best.

Kiba: **WHAT?!** We're really gonna put her In a squad?! She's always causing trouble around the village! She even tied a smoked sausage to Akamaru's tail!!!!!

Yugao: Yes, and besides, Shira's to advanced for any of these students. She'd tear them apart.

Naruto: What we need is someone as strong as her that she'll compete with. She'll train to try and beat this person instead of causing mischief, and not doing anything for her squad. It worked for someone I once knew.

Hinata: And look how well that person turned out, a little weird though. (Hinata and Naruto smile at each other) Anyway, the genin with the highest score is Kazuya Hyuga, Neji's son, but he's not up to par with Shira.

Yugao: You of all people should know of all Shira's adventures and missions.

Naruto: I think I have the answer. I've heard that one of the students here has been taught by Master Saroo!

Kiba: Master Saroo?!?! The one who died protecting the Leaf Village from the nine-tailed fox?!

Naruto: (glaring at Kiba) Yes, that one. He has been on many adventures with one of these pupils secretly while teaching him along the way. (struggling) Umm….err….I think….Jet! Is anyone here named Jet?

Hinata: (gasping) You can't mean Jet Hyuga!!

Hinata points and they all look over. Jet is standing at the end of the line, far from the others.

Naruto: That must be him. We'll put him in Shira's squad!

Yugao: Lord Hokage! Your forgetting Shira's reaction when Jet insulted her! She'll kill him as he sleeps!

Hinata: Jet never showed any signs of being as strong as Shira.

Naruto: Trust me, he is. And about what you said, Yugao, we'll just have someone to keep the peace. Who's the most behaved student?

Kiba, Yugao and Hinata: Tayumi Hyuga.

Naruto: ok, then we have a squad! Shira seems to like Shikamaru so he can be the sensei.

They all face the students.

Naruto: We will now announce the squads! The first squad will be… Neji Hyuga-Squad leader with Spike Lee, Shikaru Uchiha, and Kazuya Hyuga.

Kazuya: Yes! No wimps or losers!

Spike: (awed) Wow! I'm on Kazuya's squad!

Neji and Shikaru:……

Naruto: The next squad will be…Shikamaru Nara as Squad leader with Tayumi Hyuga…

Tayumi: This is it!

Naruto: Jet Hyuga…

Tayumi: (stiff) Oh no, no, no, no!

Jet:….

Naruto: And…..(he is silent for a couple seconds) Shira Namikaze.

Shira:?! **WHAT THE HECK!! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT BEING ON A SQUAD!! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH HIM!!**

Jet: Stop complaining! You think I want to be on a squad with you?! I want to be a great ninja, not stuck being held back while you complain about everything!

Tayumi: Umm…Guys maybe you should calm down…

Jet: Stay out of this!!

Shira: Don't yell at her!!

Tayumi: Thanks….

Shira: Gosh, shut up! And anyway, I'm stronger than you will ever be!

Jet: That's it!!! I've kept my cool long enough!!! You wanna tussle?!

Tayumi: Tussle?!

Kiba: That's enough you br….

Shira: (starts hand signs) Earth Style: (the floor turns into mud and Kiba sinks) Mud wall…Advanced. You wanna fight? Then let's go!

Jet: Fine then!! Byaingon! (Jet closes his eyes. Then when he opens them his are bright red, sharingan. Then he focuses and veins start pumping around his eyes; byakugan)

Shira: Ice Style: Snow Storm! (Shira forms the hand signs, then a torrent of blizzards are hurled at Jet)

Jet: (he jumps in the air and starts rapidly spinning) Hyuga style: 10,080 degrees rotation!! (the ice torrent spreads over the room, about to hit every student when….)

Naruto: That's enough!!! (he quickly summons 200 clones to block the kids, and two of the clones grabbing Shira and Jet, lifting them up by their necks into the air.) You two will stop this senseless fighting **NOW**! (the clones disappear, sending Jet and Shira falling to the floor) Go line up! If you fight in this building again, you'll both be spending five more years in the academy, got?!

Jet: (mouthing) I'll meet you outside.

Shira: Bring it.

Naruto: (announcing the rest of the teams) OK. Everyone get with your squads, and good day. (Naruto and the academy teacher leave after escorting Shira out of the building)

The teams are as follows:

Shikamaru Nara-1. Jet Hyuga 2. Shira Namikaze 3. Tayumi Hyuga

Neji Hyuga-1. Kazuya Hyuga 2. Spike Lee 3. Shikaru Uchiha

Kakashi Hatake- Naruto Uzumaki Jr. 2. Zilch Uchiha 3. Rose Lee

Ino Yamanaka(Akimichi)- 1. Imichi Akimichi Nara 3. Hisagi Akimichi


	2. Death of the Ninja Way

Outside Naruto had just finished giving Shira and Jet a lecture┘

Naruto: Do you understand?

Jet: Yes, sir.

Shira: Go suck a railroad spike.

Naruto: (sighs) Shira, I wanna see you in my office.

Shira: Yeah. Yeah. I heard it all before┘. don▓t you have somewhere to be?

Naruto: Just come by after orientation.

Shira: Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.

Naruto: (gives a concerned look then walks away)

Shira: Ain▓t you related to him in some stupid way?

Jet: What of it?

Shira: This of it! (punches him) Jet: You little┘(starts hand signs) Ice style mini ice shards!

Shira: (dodges the shards and starts hand signs)

Jet:┘huh?! (starts the same hand signs)

Both: Infinite Darkness Jutsu!!

The jutsu block each other out.

Shira: OK, I▓m ending this! (starts summoning) WHOA!!!!!!!!! Sensei, put me down!!!

Shikamaru: I know you two don▓t want to see Lord Sixth again so I▓m gonna let that slide.

Shira: How bout I buy you some sake and you let us continue?

Shikamaru: As much as I▓d love to do that, it wouldn▓t look good for me if I let my genin do what ever they want.

Shira: SO?! Who cares what people think? People suck! For all I care people all I care, people can take my foot and shove it up their┘

Shikamaru: That▓s enough. This is my first year of training genin squads, and I can already tell this is gonna be a drag. I▓m suppose to have you guys tell about yourselves, so lets go.

They travel to the training field.

Shikamaru: OK. Lets┘.

Shira: Jet▓s a noob.

Shikamaru: C▓mon. Don▓t interrupt me. We▓ll start with┘

Shira: Jet▓s a hobo.

Shikamaru: One more time, Shira. One more.

Shira: OK, sensei. (coughs) Dirty little┘mmmmmm┘

Shikamaru: (covering her mouth) Since Shira can▓t keep to herself┘..

Shira: (Pulls his hand away) Hey! You said to tell you about ourselves! Well I was telling you what I thought.

Shikamaru: This is now a writing assignment.

Tayumi:┘..is that really fair?

Shikamaru: All for one. You should know that.

Jet: But it was Shira▓s dumb self who did it!

Shikamaru: Yeah┘..you know I should enforce all that teamwork stuff┘.but Shira, it was your mouth┘.so you write.

Shira: Jet, you insensitive jerk, why would you screw me like that?!

Jet: Because me and Tayumi didn▓t do anything.

Shira: (growling at him)  
Shikamaru: This is gonna be the biggest drag┘(sighs) OK, Jet, you go first.

Jet: I▓d rather not.

Shikamaru: OK, Tayumi, you go first.

Tayumi: My name is Tayumi Hyuga. My interests include training, reading and writing poems. My dreams for the future are to be a great medical ninja like Lady Tsunade, and I want to be a great ninja like Lady Tsunade and Kakashi Hatake, and (looks down) to have more friends┘

Shikamaru: Very nice. Jet. Remember just be yourself.

Jet: Myself┘OK then. Well, my names Jet Hyuga, and my whole life is about adventures.

Shikamaru: Adventures?

Jet: Adventure!! I love the thrill of a great adventure. I▓ve never failed at one, (glaring at Shira) and hopefully I never will. Also, my m┘.. I mean, I learned a lot of different jutsu and techniques from┘.the adventures. I▓ve also been successful in creating my three of my own jutsu. I never give up. It▓s my nindo!

Shikamaru: You never give up, huh? Interesting┘Shira. Tayumi. Your first missions as genin┘..

Shira: Is to take this loser off his high horse?

Shikamaru: Two pages, Shira.

Shira: Punk.

Shikamaru: Three┘.(sighs)┘As I was saying, your first mission is to get rid of his ▒ninja way▓. No one▓s perfect. You▓re just fooling yourself if you think you can do everything.

Jet: I▓ve never failed before!!

Shikamaru: Trust me, after the training you three will go through, you▓ll see I▓m right.

Shira: Making a random punk I just met life miserable┘.I LOVE IT!!!

Shikamaru: Don▓t think of it that way, think of it as your helping your new teammate.

Shira: I say tomato, you tama-to. Same diff, sensei.

Shikamaru: (sighs) Whatever. The mission will start after hearing Shira▓s report, tomorrow.

Shira: Ah man, you were serious about that?!

Shikamaru: As a heart-attack, but keep it short, you don▓t have to write three pages.

Shira: Ah man┘.

Shikamaru: Don▓t you have to see Lord Sixth?

Shira: Yeah like I▓m gonna go.

Shikamaru: (picks her up) Dismissed.  
Tayumi and Jet head home while Shikamaru and Shira head towards the Hokage▓s mansion. 


End file.
